


Popinjay

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [904]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior disowns Tony, but it's ok because Clive takes him in. Will Tony join NCIS when he's been raised in Britain for most of his life?





	Popinjay

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/22/2001 for the word [popinjay](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/22/popinjay).
> 
> popinjay  
> A vain and talkative person.
> 
> This was requested by anonymous who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile) and I hope they like it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any situation where the Paddingtons take custody of Tony and he's raised in Britain. There's actually a law that says if anyone born before 1982 is born to a British Mother, they can gain british citizenship if considered a good person. I just want to see a British!Tony, maybe working with the NCIS team on a task force, as a liaison, something.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Popinjay

Tony didn't know what to do. It had only been a month since his mother died. His dad was angry all the time. He tried to make things better through making things for his father to cheer him up, but they only made things worse.

His father constantly demanded why Tony couldn't be more like him. Tony wasn't his father, but he studied him trying to figure out what his dad wanted from him. He saw a popinjay. One who could talk to anyone, while still selling his product.

Tony tried to emulate this. He went overboard becoming conceited and full of himself. No one wanted to be around him and his father only got more and more frustrated with him.

Senior couldn't control Tony. He didn't know how to handle his 8 year old son. Frustrated beyond measure, he did the only thing he could. He sent his son off to boarding school.

Tony still tried to please his father, but eventually after nothing seemed to make a difference he resorted to a different kind of attention. This culminated in his father disowning him when he was 12. Fortunately, some of Tony's other relatives were willing to take him in.

Clive Paddington took over guardianship of Tony. He placed him in the same school as his cousin, Crispian. However, he provided an extra tutor for Tony that Crispian didn't have to cover the things Tony missed because he went to an American school instead of a British one.

Once Tony settled in, he was treated like one of Clive's boys. Clive never had anymore trouble with Tony than with any of his other boys. Senior periodically poked his head into Tony's life, but Clive was quick to chase him away.

Tony was always more unsettled after a visit from his father. Clive seriously considered trying to prevent Senior from accessing Tony, but figured it was more trouble than it was worth given Senior's personality. Plus, he didn't want to curtail Tony's activities or opportunities to spend time with his father regardless of how much of an asshole said father was.

Now, aged to adulthood, Tony had taken up working with the British government. He'd started out with the city of London police, before moving into the ranks of Scotland Yard investigators. He'd had a distinguished career so far.

He was beginning to suspect that this case might mar his close to perfect record though. They'd somehow ended up with an American naval officer dead in the streets of London despite him having no record of entering the country. When they contacted the associated American agency, they were given a grouchy Marine contact.

The Marine and his team had flown out and attempted to take over the investigation. Tony hadn't appreciated that in the slightest. He wasn't some rookie still in need of learning. He'd been doing this for years before this NCIS agent had shown up.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he called himself. Tony wanted to call him bastard. He head slapped his team on a regular basis and it was a wonder they all didn't have brain damage. There was a young female, Ziva David, that Tony would have dated if they'd met under different circumstances.

A lanky geek by the name of Tim McGee rounded out the team. Tony could admit the geek had skills. Nothing like what MI6 had, but better than Tony usually worked with. 

Ms. David on the other hand seemed to have more physical skills than investigative skills. Still the boss more than made up for any should his team was lacking. Unfortunately for Tony, that meant that he had to work double time on his investigation in order to stay ahead of them and prevent them from taking off with key evidence needed to solve the crime on the British side.

Fortunately, Tony had always been able to think outside the box more than most. He was more than a match for them. Still it was beginning to look like the case would be unsolvable. 

He'd been butting heads the entire case with the older man. Realizing they would get nowhere like this, Tony offered to work with NCIS. That meant giving up lead on the case as no way would the bastard budge on being lead, but Tony would do what he had to, to solve the case.

By the time they figured out that the American naval officer had stumbled into the path of one of London's nastier gangs, Tony and Gibbs had become a well oiled machine. Gibbs was even making noises about stealing Tony away to join NCIS. Needless to say Gibbs team hadn't been so excited to be placed to the side.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
